weissschwarzfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Amakase
Contact Info Hi, i would like to have your msn or email account so that we can talk more easily =/ This considers your privacy so it is up to you whether you want to give, i'm not forcing or anything XD Sdarkpaladin 13:09, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :I sent you an e-mail from your user page, with my contact info. -Amakase 00:57, February 4, 2010 (UTC) About the Card Template *There is no point in displaying multiple images of the card on the main card page, as the amount of image might potentially increase up till and more than 3 or 4. It would be better to include a gallery or something. *As with the card number, i believe Bushiroad will be releasing more versions of cards. *For some look and feel on Card Game Wikia, you can try visiting Yu gi oh wikia. Although they have very messy pages.Sdarkpaladin 23:56, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, I can see your point, if there will be more versions, then it might not make sense to show them all in the infobox. If that's the case though, then why do we even have the alternate comment field if we aren't going expand it to be able to show up to 4 different card variations? Perhaps we could come up with a template for variations of cards that have a picture and the fields that are different. It could go under a section titled Alternate Versions . Also, I think a lot of my changes to the format were still good, even if we got rid of the alternate field stuff. Amakase 00:09, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Er yeah sorry about that... sleeping late and waking early makes you easily irritable >.< If you still have the codes you can change the others back. Anyways you got a point about the comment too. I'm thinking of placing the comment into the image page directly. Or alternatively, create a gallery page for it. Will work on it later, now gotta get to work... Sdarkpaladin 00:13, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Don't worry about it. I'm only trying to be helpful, but if what I'm doing doesn't make sense, be sure to tell me. I setup a possible way to do it with After Bath Saber, if you want to look at that, you can see what I'm suggesting. If you don't like it, we can try something else. Also, I've started a practice of using the original Japanese to name the card pages. My reasoning is that: :::#The Japanese name will not change. :::#There are multiple versions of cards, so the card number cannot be used. :::#The English translation of the names may change in the future. :::Also, I think that the links for the card numbers should redirect to the card page, I don't see the point of them just going to an image of the picture. What if you can't read japanese and you want to search for the card by card number? -Amakase 00:57, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Re:About the Card Template The changes you made seems very very nice. I am only concerned about the loading speed now. Wouldn't want our users to wait very long for the page to load now would we. But overall, it looks cool. Oh and i'm sorry to be dumping so many things on you as i'll be quite busy these few days... Just got sacked from my Student Internship and is expecting some Major project to be done in school. Pulper would be around though... i hope. Sdarkpaladin 16:09, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:WS@NK-DS.org About that site. We were using it to translate some cards before we created this wikia. However, they are merely a text document, although enough for play. I have requested to be allowed to use their translation, however they have declined my request stating that they will be making an official site for Asia. Therefore, we are NOT to copy anything from their site. If you had, it would be wise to remove it, unless the words used are coincidentally similar and did not come from their translation. :No, I haven't taken anything from them, but it's sad that there will be a lot of duplicated work. Translations of key terms won't even quite match up. I suppose if they want to profit from it, then it certainly can't go on a wiki since our license is CC-BY-SA. Nevertheless, unfortunate. -Amakase 13:22, February 6, 2010 (UTC) diasgaea Yewtung 20:14, February 13, 2010 (UTC) dear amakase ,i had bought a booster box for disgaea series .However i could not quite understand japanese in the first place.Most of the times , i ask my friend for help in order to understand it.But now i am stuck with these card and could not play with it at all.All i can do is to see the translation from the google but still i could hardly understand it all.So ,dear Amakase ,could you please translate some of these disgaea card for me.I am sincerely asking for help.Thank you and do reply as soon as possible. Announcement Page This might be a little excessive but i feel that this page would be a good way to let us keep up with the major changes in the wikia. Wikia Announcement Sdarkpaladin 13:22, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds good to me, I like the idea. -Amakase 01:30, February 18, 2010 (UTC) disgaea Yewtung the cards that i seriously need help are : DG/S02-055 060 071 076 077 081 082 083 085 086 088 089 090 093 097 these are the serial number for the card that i do not quite understand after using google translation.Therefore,dear Amakase ,could please help me with these cards' abilities ??? Trading cards / can i help? First, I've got a number of Idolmaster / IdolDS cards from boosters, I've bought a box of each. I can help with translation, too. Also - I'd like to trade you for some of your cards (doubles only, honestly, I wouldn't want to deprive you). Are you looking to trade? I'm missing a couple cards from my Idolmaster DS set.. Please feel free to contact me via my user page with your contact info with the names of any cards from the Idolmaster set you are looking for! (your extra Legendary Idol Mai - DS 18 - and Ritsuko - DS 26 - I'd love to trade you for them) The Editing Rules and Conventions Page is updated now, do read and reflect the changes with your own page.Pulper 03:39, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:28, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Wikia Outlook Hi, great work with the outlook, but could you do somethin like this. Then push the text more towards the left and it should look better. I have no idea how you did the columns for it, so i will leave it to you. Thx JamesTreno~ :Thanks for the suggestion, but the column widths are just part of the Wikia theme, so I can't change it without doing something custom. I'd rather not change the widths though so that the Main Page stays compatible with the other pages and the Wikia ads. If you can think of a better layout while keeping the column widths the same, I can certainly work toward implementing that. -Amakase 20:16, August 30, 2011 (UTC)